


Argent

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Original Character(s), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Life has a way of twisting your plans around, so lets just roll with it~Or I adopt a Rain-Viper Bitty and this is just us being each other's family.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sephypsycologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/gifts).



> Bitty type adopted from Dumpling Spooky's bitty blog, please check the out at dumplingsspookysweeties.tumblr.com  
> Please forgive grammar mistakes.

**_Deep breaths, deep breaths_ **

_"You need to stay calm, okay"_ I though to myself trying to ease my breathing _"Just ask him one more time...and you don't like what he says for the 9th time pepper spray the shit out of him"_

_"_ Uh, hey" I mumbled "Are we going the right way"?

Aaron, or that's what the app told me his name was, using his mirror gave an irritated stare from behind his sun glasses.

"Yes, miss, I know where I'm going" he grumbled

I gritted my teeth hard _"Even though you don't even have your GPS on asshole"_

The fact was true given that the phone on the dash board only had my friends Gerald profile on it and had no clear indications it was giving directions or even showing a specific route with an address.

"I mean, you think your heading to the right address" I said trying to goad him into acknowledging his lack of a map.

"It's a Bitty Center in Downtown, right"? not even waiting for reply he continued with "The yeah, I know where I'm going"

I clutched my pepper spray, hands shaking, trying to tell myself I had what it took to pepper spray this guy.

 _"But-but first, maybe I should think of something else"!_ I thought _"I can call someone, Gerals! Yeah! This is his ride anyway! I can just keep talking to him till the guy drops me off or just lets me go"!_

It was Gerald fault you were in this situation.

Charismatic and meddlesome, throw in piss poor planning skills and you get a guy who can talk you into crudely thought out activity's at anytime of the day. His resent escapade was finally getting you too adopt a bitty, just like you two sometimes talked about when you got together in your apartment.

Sure you told him how cool it would be to have one.

Sure you told him that you could afford one now.

Sure you showed him a space in your house that you set up with little bitty furniture and items.

And sure you told him you were kinda jealous of the relationship he had with his own Baby-Blue.

But that didn't mean he had to call me shouting enthusiastically about the new bitty store that just opened up in town.

"I just saw the notification, their having a huge adoption fair today"! Gerald said, his smile practically visible through the phone "We should totally go"!

"Wait today"!?

"Yeah, it's one of your day's off, right"?

I had looked down at my pajama pants and t-shirt

"Uh..."

"SO LET'S GET YOU YOUR BITTY"!!!

"B-buts my cars in the shop though..."

"I can get you a ride if you want" Gerald said "Just meet me here, the place is sure to be packed"!

"Gerald.…"

"Come on Crystal, seize your moment"! he persisted

After taking a big breath I relented "Okay, just send someone and I'll meet them there"

"Kay also how about some pizza after"

I smiled at the prospect "Full Circle"?

"You know it"!

**So here I am!**

In a car with a sketchy driver with an even sketcher attitude, all because of my smooth pitching best friend and the promise of split pizza dinner.

_"Damn"_ I thought bitterly _"That be something to put in my eulogy"_

I shook my head, keeping my dominate hand still at my spray bottle while clumsily opening my call logs to call Gerald.

"Steady girl" I said in my head "Now one, two, three...three-and-a-half-"

The car stopped.

"Here we are"

….

"Huh"?

Aaron had stopped the car in front of a building.

"This is the Bitty Center you were, looking for, right"? the way he said it he didn't sound like a question.

I gazed at the two-story building unsure, orange with lots of the windows with a cheerful sign that said Dumpling Spookies Sweeties. The thing I took notice the most was how peaceful and empty it looked, not at all busy like Gerald said it would be for a new shop.

But then he did tend to exaggerate at times...

"Hello, Miss"? Aaron said

I stared at his face from the car mirror, we locked eyes for awhile till he gave me a curt nod to the door I was against.

"I guess he wants me out"?

Didn't really bother me as much, right now. Any where feel better than staying. I got out of the car occasionally turning my head back to the car to make sure "Aaron" wasn't following me out. Stopping just in front of the shop I pulled out my phone but before I could call Gerald I noticed something off. The driver still hadn't pulled away, we stared at each other an awkward few seconds before Aaron nodded his head at the door.

My sketchy driver wanted to see me walk inside.

I didn't get what his deal was, maybe he was trying to make a point that he got the right place?

Ether-way I glared at him for awhile before pushing open the front door and flipping "Aaron" the bird.

I figured when I went inside I scope the place out for any shady business then call Gerald and ask were the hell was he. But before I did all of that I caught site of the enterer of the shop. The inside was a pleasant orange, the whole place was decorated in Halloween themed items with fake bats on the ceiling and smiling pumpkins on every surface. It was months since Halloween but the store was comfortable festive and I couldn't help feel a little at ease.

"Hello, there"! a cheery voice called

I looked to my side to see a monster standing by a cash register.

This monster was a bird species, covered head-to-toe in pink feathers with long blue turquoise feathers that crested to the back of their head. They were also wearing a white T-shirt along with a blue apron.

"Um, hi" I said

"I'm Spooky Dumpling, welcome to the shop"! the bird-Spooky Dumpling said "How can I help you today"!

I gave a nervous smile, I was hoping once I gotten to the shop Gerald would be there to help navigate through the different species. But since he's still not here I'm on my own.

"I-I'm actually here to adopt, if that's okay"?

The bird-monster smiled even wider "Why of course, do you have anyone in mind"?

I hummed saying "No real preference really" I responded "I'm just looking for someone who I get along with really"

Dumpling nodded before gesturing to her left "Well why don't I introduce you to some of our bitty's, I'm sure they loved to meet you" they added "And if were in luck you'll meet a bitty that be a great fit for you"!

Following the store owner I couldn't help looking at the vibrant feathers. They were just so pretty! If one fell out would I be fast enough to sneak it-

I stopped those thoughts with a sharp slap to the side of my head.

_No! Bad Crystal! Don't be creepy to the nice bird monster!_

Dumpling stopped abruptly and gave me a questioning stare, I quickly flashed her an awkward O.K sign and flying to make an innocent smile.

Reasured the bird-monster gestured ahead with there wings "Now here we have our meet and great corner"

Stepping a few feet ahead I looked past the bitty-shop owner to a clear paneled play pen. My eyes widen and my mouth tugged to a smile, the area was the same orange and black them but held a range of other colorful toys, blankets, pillows, and cubies. From almost every corner bitty's played, nap, or just sat with one another; the air permanenting with their little voices and laughs.

My smile disappeared though as eyes focused on the bitty's appearances.

What I had expected where the usual bitty types, bitty's like Sansy's, Papy's, even a grouchy Edgy or two.

Some of these bitty's did look a bit like the stereotypical bitty's only difference were their sharp teeth, cracked skulls, and reddish eye lights.

They were other bitty's though that ended in serpent tails, others that held huge forms and giant maws, and even one bitty that was nothing but floating torso spurting dark liquid.

A bit of goosebumps ran down my neck as I heard a few demented giggles coming out of different area of the play area.

"Well, uh" I really wasn't sure what to say "There very different then bitty's I've seen before"

Dumpling nodded casting a tender almost maternal look at her bitty's "Yes, very different. At this shop we specialize in more...spookier type bitty's"

She then turned to me "Of course not that their attitudes always match their appearances" she said "In fact a lot of them are complete sweet-hearts" as the bird-monster leaned towards the short clear wall an eruption of greeting and cheerful welcomes to Dumpling.

I nodded along, I supposed since this was a new store then of course there would be a different line of bitty did.

"So would you like to meet some of them"?

I blinked dumbly for a second before saying "Y-yeah, I love to but I-uh-was waiting for my friend" then added quietly "He was supposed to meet me here"

Dumpling nodded in understanding "That's fine" she said "If you like I could show you around the shop some more, we have other bitty types! Avian and aquatic types that are just-"

Just then the bell tinkled drawing the bird monster attention.

"I'll be right back, please feel free to have a seat and if your comfortable you could use this time to talk to the others" with that she began to walk towards the front.

I nodded to her before she left, I was hoping that it was Gerald who had just walked in but as several minutes past by I decide to just text my friend.

**Hey, I'm here**

**Where U?**

It only took a second before a ping sounded a reply.

**Sorry. Sorry**

The text read with several crying emoji

I **'m on my way now with Peabody.**

**You inside?**

Rolling my eyes, I gave a quick text.

**Yeah let me know when your here, K?**

**Course, sorry again Crystal**

Gerald ended this with an emoji sweating and a peace-sign

I contemplated what to do now, figuring that it would be a bit before Gerald actually managed to drive here. Should I talk to the bitty's? Go look for Dumpling? Explore the store?

As I weighed my options I shuffled from side to side, making my jacket pockets echo with clicking sounds. The noise amused me so much I continued swaying on the balls of my feet.

"Hey" I heard a voice rasp

I blinked, a little unsure if I really heard something.

"Over here, darlin"

I looked to one of the cubies closest to the wall next to me, on the top regarding me intently was a lamia type Bitty. The lamia looked like a papyrus-type, it's tail a solid violet with a matching hoodie match. Taking a step closer I soon found myself staring directly into his one eye, the other covered in a black patch.

"Oh, hi there" I said

The bitty nodded "Now your a new face" he said, then adding with a lazy smile "Got some deep pockets there"

I felt my face flush, how could I forget I was technically not the only person in the room.

"Sorry about that"! I sputtered out "I didn't mean to bother you! I was just-just..."

Just wobbling around like an impatient little kid.

"Ez'fine" the lamia said "But if you don't mind can I ask what you got? A little show and tell if you would"?

"Oh, um" I started "It's just..."

A lot of things.

Inside my jacket was a trove of things I've found or hung onto, creating a collection of pocket tokens.

It's been a habit of mine I had as a kid that I never really grew out of. My mom called me a magpie, always picking up anything shiny that came my way. I hadn't cleaned out this jacket in ages, so I could only imagine what could be in there, probably more than just some change or candy wrapper's.

I hesitated but seeing the thrilled look on the lamia's face I couldn't help but reach into my pocket.

Pulling out my pocket I held regular pocket junk like a piece of tissue, a candy wrapper, and a tidbit of lint. But what had me and the lamia stretch our smiles in glee were the shiny objects clenched between my finger's.

Separating my shinier tokens I held each one to the lamia. The first being s small green stone as big as the Lamia's head.

"This is a stone I got from my grandmothers house, she always said it looked like a little frog but it looks more like a nose to me" I held the stone even with my face "I don't know, what do you think"?

"Let me see" he asked holding his arms for the stone, once handed to him the lamia levels it to my face "Can't say" he caressed the stone "But I got to say, this is a really nice piece"

With an almost childish giddiness I presented the rest of my small treasure.

A shiny black pebble

A broken earing with a gold plated flower

A flatten penny

"Nice" the lamia said, placing each examined item around him.

A silvered bottle cap

A tangled chain

A glass marbel

"Did you really find all this stuff yourself" he asked awes holding one end of a metal shower hook I handed him.

"Uh, yeah" I said sheepishly "I kinda, you know...pick up things here and there"

A beeded bracelets

50 cents in quarter's

I looked towards all the pieces that were surrounding the bitty, who knew I carried so much on me?

"My friends always telling me how unsanitary it is to just pick thinks up, but if something catches my eye I can't help taking it with me"

The lamia smirked kindly at me "I think I could relate to that, darlin"

There wasn't any heat on my cheeks when I heard that endearment, I swear.

"W-well. you know I found a gold ring while camping"

"Seriously"! I couldn't help but giggled at the way his one eye bugged and he mouth hung slack

"Yeah, was just kicking my feet around and saw it in the sand. Just a guys wedding band, 14k at least"

"Sweet! You got it on you" ?he asked eyeing my hands then to my pockets

"Nah" I said "I handed it to my gran she's got a thing for bling"

The bitty looked a bit pouting, but shifted his shoulder's in a shrug.

"You definitely have a good eye..."? the lamia paused, I took the que he wanted me to say my name.

"Crystal" I answered

"Now that's precious" he mused

It was a bit out of character but I threw a cheeky wink his way.

Just the Dumpling walked back to the room.

"Sorry about that, was just seeing to a customer" she looked to me "Your friend still hasn't arrived"?

"Oh, not yet" I responded, then nodded to the lamia "But I had some good company"

Dumpling smiled "Really! That's great! Who..."?

She paused when she caught sight of the bitty, specifically the bitty and the random objects around them.

"Rain" she said

"H-hey, Ma" the bitty said with an edge of nervousness tucking my green stone behind their back.

"Now, what have you been up too" the bird monster asked, wings crossed over their apron.

"N-nothing much, just hanging out with my new friend Crystal" he looked to me pleadingly "Right, Crystal"?

"Uh, yeah"

"And these"? she gestured to the items surrounding the bitty

"Just a few loving gifts"

I arched any eyebrow his way.

"Oh, dear" Dumpling sighed but held an amused smile "Sorry there Miss Crystal I should have told you a little more about some of these bitty's and some of their behavior's" she gestured to the bitty "This is a lamia known as a Rain Viper, their known for their laid back attitude and how frequently they nap. Most notable of course is their love for anything shiny

The bird monster shot me an apologetic look "If your looking to get these things back, your going to have some difficulty"

I turned to the lamia who had non-to subtly began to stuff some of the smaller things into his hoodie-pocket while curling his tail possessively over the rest.

"Oh" was all I could say, in all honestly I probably could part with a lot of those item but I definitely would like my grandmas green stone back.

"Now, everyone" the Rain-Viper said, holding a small hand in a pacifying manor as the other laid securing at his bulging hoodie pocket "I think I have a solution that'll satisfy all party's"

He looked at me with a smile "So treasure I couldn't help but overhear that your in the market for a bitty" the Rain-Viper said "And I wouldn't mind coming home with a human like you, so what do you say? It's a pretty sweet deal if you ask me. You get all your goodies back and walk out of here with a pretty handsome bitty on your shoulder's"

Um...was this lamia trying to hustle me?

"Rain"! Dumpling scolded

I stuffed my hands into my pockets thinking. If another person harder given me this statement, I would have shot them a dirty look,probably freezing up trying to decide what to do next. But with this bitty I found myself pretty amused.

Should I really adopt this bitty? I haven't met any of the other's bitty's here? Also I was more prepared to take in a two-legged bitty, not that I minded lamia's, but was I prepared enough to care for one?

I turned to Dumpling and asked "Could you tell me more about him"?

Dumpling nodded "Well as I said his lamia's type are very relaxed, they aren't very picky with there food, and then there's the matter of his venom-"

"Venom"! I exclaimed

"Yes, venom" Dumpling explained "But the venom is a somnolent type, not deadly but could knock a person out for some time in large doses or really sleepy in small qualities. In fact we over an anti-venom here in the store, bottles are just right for travel as well" She looked at the Rain-Viper with a tender look "But I doubt that be too much of a concern, these guys only bite when they feel threaten" She looked me straight in the eyes and said "To have a good life with this bitty all someone needs to do is treat them with respect and decency that any good creature deserved" 

That soothed my nerves a bit, but only slightly.

Okay Crystal, do you want to adopt a potentially venomous lamia? You'll have anti-venom and there's a low-chance of the bitty actually biting you?

But there's still that big if.....

I looked at the bitty, they look back. He sighed, taking the green stone he had put in his pocket out and placed it down.

"I'm sorry...this was your grandma's right? You can have it back, you can have it all back really" he said "I probably shouldn't have tried to pressure you into this, it's just that..." he stared back "You seem like a really great human....I'd really like to get to know you, precious"

I pursed my lips together, thinking.

"In all honestly I'm more set-up to take care of someone with, uh, feet" I said

The lamia flinched then hunched his shoulder's looking like a wilting flower.

I quickly added "So if your cool to come home with me their might not be a lot of leg room for you off the bat"

I realized that I wanted this bitty, despite the lack of legs and the threat of venom, I felt I really clicked with this little guy. 

He looked up surprised but smiled "Heh, if that's all I think I'm shoe-in* to like it there"

I blinked realizing my last statement held an unintentional pun and the lamia had responded in turn, I snorted out a laugh and Dumpling joined.

"Your lucky she thinks your cute, Rain" she said, then turning to me "Before we get the adoption paper's in order would you like to look for lamia supplies to buy to take home

"Yeah, I definitely should" I said

Dumpling nodded to the Rain Viper "If you pick your new scaly friend up and the rest of your things we could get started"

I nodded and approached the lamia who was waving goodbye and saying farewell to some of the bitty's in the enclosure once he noticed me he cast a cool wink before wrapping around my exposed wrist as I used the other hand to collect my trinkets and stuffed them into my coat.

* * *

It was a little while later when I was at the counter with a lounging lamia on one hand and a bag of lamia care supplies; ex: long blankets, heat-lamp, etc.

I was looking at the bottles of topical gel that Dumpling was explaining was needed for (if ever) the bitty bite someone and used their venom.

I couldn't help admiring the amber bottles with the cute orange and black bat labels. I bought three that were quickly snatched by my new viper friend.

Just then I got a text on my phone, maneuvering as best as I can I managed to pull my phone out to see a text from Gerald.

I looked down confused at the text he sent.

**Just walked in**

**Are you inside?**

**Hello?**

I turned to the front entrance but saw no one there, no one even trying to open the door.

**I text back.**

**At the counter.**

**U?**

There was a bit of a pause before he replied.

**Same**

I blinked.

**Are you sure your in the right shop?**

......Ah! Shaz it! Aaron!!!


	2. Pizza and Serial Killers

Gerald hadn't stopped laughing since picking me up from Dumpling's shop.

"Yeah, ha, ha" I mumbled, munching on some pizza.

We were sitting at a booth inside of Full Circle, a oven brick pizzeria famous for it's good food and tacky but cool decorations. They were also very accommodating to bitty's, offering small individual pieces.

Speaking of which....

I looked at the center of the table at our bitty's, my new Rain-Viper was shoveling his fifth slice of meat lover's pizza while Gerald's Baby-Blue, Abner, was sitting across from him glaring (pouting) at the other bitty.

He was all smiles and greetings when he first meet the lamia but turned aghast when we got into the car and the Rain-Viper immediately went to work searching (stealing) all the loss change in the glove compartment and even the cup-holder. Abner reprimanded him the rest of the trip, I was embarrassed, the lamia was unashamed, and Gerald just laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"! Gerald sputtered, calming down "But your the most paranoid person I know! And you let some random guy drop you off at the wrong building"?!

I rolled my eyes "Well your the one who gave me the shitty driver" I replied

" **Language** "! Abner tutted

I smiled cooing "Sorry Abner"~ before setting my face into a scowl "I yeah, I hope you gave him a bad review or something"

"Well....I gave him two stars....and no tip"?

I cocked my eyebrow's "Really"?

He put his hand up passively "Hey it's my face and address on his phone"! then he nodded to the bitty's "But hey! Something good came out of it right"?

I looked down and smiled gently at the the lamia "Yeah"~

"So have you decided on a name"?

I blinked "Huh"?

"A name"? Gerald asked again "Like have you decide what you want to call him"?

That really didn't occurred to me, I mean I've thought of names but that was before I meet my Rain-Viper.

"Hey, buddy" I said down to the Lamia

"Hmm"? the lamia looked up with me a mouth full of cheese.

"So is there anything you like to be called"? I asked sheepishly "I probably should have asked before we left but I really like to know if there's a name or something you like to be called"?

He thought for a moment before simply shrugging "Mm, I'm not to picky...Ma called me Rain, but that's really what she called all the other Rain-Viper's"

Abner gasped dropping his slice of mini-pineapple pizza "You haven't thought of a name yet, Mr. Snake"!? he asked "But that's the most special part about being adopted"!

The Rain-Viper raised his brow "Oh, really"

"Absolutely! A name represents the new relationship between you and your new guardian"! he put a hand over his own chest "Such as me, right when my Geraldo finished signing my paper work, he offered a list of names for me to choose from! Each that had a significant meaning"! His eyes than glowed into twin shinning stars "And I had chosen the magnificent name Abner! After my guardians childhood hero"

I snorted discreetly while Gerald glowed red.

I know that was rude but Abner was really the name of a really muscly super-hero that Gerald liked.

"It fits him" he argued 

It's a bit of an inside joke between us.

The lamia stared up at me and asked "Well precious", he started "Is there anything you have in mind"?

I scratched my head a bit trying to go through my last list of Bitty names, but nothing seemed to fit my new Rain-Viper.

I kept thinking this over and even resulted in looking at my phone, doing this all the way out of the restaurant and back to my apartment. The lamia gave an appreciative whistle before slithering down my arm and going to raid the closest junk-drawer with Abner sprinting behind him telling the other bitty to be responsible and to ask before taking thing's.

"Your gonna have a lot of things go missing" Gerald mussed 

I chuckled happily.

The next two hours were spent watching Criminal Minds episodes, Gerald and Abner flinched as the killer of the next episode chopped up their next victim while me and my new Rain-Viper watched the T.V passively.

"I-I seriously can't believe you can watch this" Gerald groaned

I shrugged "It's a cool show and keeps me informed"

"About serial-killer's"?

"Yep, I like to think watching this can help me prepare for you know-" I said twisting my wrist around "Case I get kidnapped or stalked by some psycho"

That's is you ever work up the nerve to use your pepper-spray, the back of my mind whispered.

More time pass, before Gerald looks at the clock and with a nervous smile asked "So I, um, I got to get back home soooo.....would you mind walking me down"?

I snorted "And you call me paranoid"!

"Hey! I just watched two people get slashed while going to there car! I cant just walk in your dark parking-lot"!

"Oh so it's okay for me to walk back on my own"?

Gerald gave a stiff shrug and I gasped clutching my chest in mock hurt.

"Wo-Worry not dear humans"! Abner announced from the top of the couch "Me and Mr. Snake will-

"Pass"! the lamia shouted, before in a meek voice saying "I'm so scared of getting jacked up by some knife wielding psycho"

Abner coughed before speaking up again "Well-I will be more than enough defense against any unsavory character's"

I felt bad for the little Baby-Blue, seeing the little beads of colored sweat shinning on his tiny head, so I went and said "It's cool pal, our little group is more than enough to scare off any serial killer's"

Gerald just nodded and placed Abner close to his shoulder, before I got off the couch I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"You want to tag along"? I asked my lamia.

He winked with his one eye "Wouldn't help to tag along"

* * *

After sending dear Gerald and Abner off in his car, me and the Rain-Viper were standing in the elevator. I was looking through my phone before finding a thought occurred to me and I typed in a particular question.

"Hey, bud?

"Yeah" he answered, stretching his whole body against my shoulder.

"Do you prefer gold or silver"?

He looked at me surprise before answering "I like both really...but silver's really nice"

I hummed at that before looking at my phone "So how would you like the name....Argent"

"Argent"? he asked

"It's a name for silver-but if you don't like it we can choose something else, what do you think"?

He looked away "Argent" he mouthed audibly before smirking "Yeah, yeah...I think I like that for a name"

I smiled back before petting his tale.

"Glad to have you Argent"


	3. Halloween At Dumpling Spookies!

Stepping out of my car I gave an appreciative stare at the brightly light that was Dumpling Spookies Sweeties, decorated in a variety or orange and purple Halloween lights.  
Despite everything going on Dumpling was kind enough to host a small responsible get together inside their store and was even nice enough to invite me and even Gerald to there Halloween part at the store.

From the other side of the car I heard a grunt from Gerald.  


"Um, human Crystal! Might we have some assistance"?! I heard Abner call worriedly followed by a soft laugh from Argent so I knew it couldn't be good. I walked around and smirked a bit at the scene before me.

For some reason Gerald though it would be a good idea to dress as a giant straw-berry but failed to calculate how difficult it would be get get in or out of different entrances. Mean while Abner who was dressed as an astronaut and Argent who was dressed as a vampire looked on with ether with a face of worry or amusement.

"I told you so" I said

"Just please get me out of this" Gerald groaned

I smiled before reaching out to give him a hand "Okay, just hold out your arms and I'll pull okay"?

He nodded and we worked to shimmy him out of my car, took awhile before we managed to get him out.

We finally made it in front of the shops door with Abner sitting on top of Gerald's stem hat and Argent draped across my shoulder.

"You really couldn't have put a bit more effort in your costume, Crystal"?

I pulled the collar of my brown jacket and black shirt saying "I'm a serial killer"?

"Really"? he asked

I shrugged "They look like everybody"

"Agreed" Argent piped in as Abner muttered how macabre that was

We had been binge watching shows like Criminal Minds, Law and Order, and even Chicago P.D, so yeah what I said seemed appropriate to my interest these days.

Before opening the door I gave Gerald one last look and saying "Okay Geraldo, Abner, this is your first time here so I just wanted to let you know that this bitty shop and the bitty's are a bit....different, okay"?

Gerald and Abner nodded in understanding "Don't worry Crystal! I did my research so I know what to expect for the most part"

I smiled and pushed the door open, twin gasp escaped the two new-comer's as they gazed into the interior of the shop.

As usual the inside was a pleasant orange, but the Halloween decorations that were normally held up seemed to double in number and variety. With fake bats and spiders ganging from the ceiling, pumpkins as big as my head sat on every surface with carved smiling faces. People and bitty's, some dressed some not, were talking together and were nearby enjoying a range of snacks and candy spread out.

"Hello there"! a very familiar bird monster greeted

It was Dumpling Spooky, wearing an orange apron with a cartoon pumpkin face.

"Oh, hey Dumpling"! I called back, waving a bit "Happy Halloween"!

"Happy Halloween! It's good to see you again Crystal and you too Argent! Love your name by the way"! she said, the Rain-Viper gave a very smug smile and grinned.

The Looking behind me Dumpling exclaimed "Oh these must be your friends""!

Gerald smiled hand held his hand out politely "Gerald's the name, it's nice to meet you miss"

"And for tonight your can address me as Commodore Abner"! the Baby-Blue proclaimed, striking a valiant pose from the top of Gerald's hat before shifting to a more causal position "But just Abner is what I'm usually called"

Dumpling smiled "A pleasure" she said "Its nice to meet you all and what great costumes you all have...." the bird monster stopped short looking at my costume.

"Wait, Wait, Wait"! I quickly said reaching into my deep jacket pocket and pulling out a cheap cat-eared head banned "There we go"~

I heard Gerald cough and Argent snickered while Dumpling clapped her hand excitedly "Cute"!

For the brief moment that Dumpling turned away I flashed a peace-sign with a Cheshire-cat grin at him and got an amused smile in return with a raised eyebrow.

Dumpling spread a winged hand around saying "Well we have a lot to enjoy here, so please have a good time this night"!

* * *

Were back in the car, Argent and Abner fast asleep in the back seats, while me and Gerald laughed as I scrolled the pictures I took that night.

**Looking at decorated sea-shells in the mere-skeleton section, each with interact interact designs that ranged from artistic to spooky.**

**Taking a picture of Abner as he watched with a starry-eyed gaze as he and a whole group of bitty's watched The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Another of Argent putting a consoling arm around Abner who had tried to watched the Poltergeist but couldn't get past the first few minutes and hid his face in his captains hat.**

**The next of Gerald smiling awkwardly as he smothered by crowds of Horror bitty's who were real fans of straw-berries.**

**Abner and a Resin bitty dressed as a pirate locking arms and smiling sweetly into the camera.**

**And finally a picture of Argent with a bunch of other Rain Vipers swimming or sleeping in a pool of gold chocolate coins and silver kisses.**

From outside the car I stared at the full-moon.

"What a great night".


End file.
